Tagrea
Tagrea, designated'' P3X-744'' by the Tau'ri, is a planet in the Milky Way galaxy roughly 44,000 lightyears from Earth, which was once under Heru'ur's domain, and holds a Stargate. Heru'ur abandoned the planet when their resources were depleted, leaving the Tagreans in a dark age. The Tagreans removed all historical evidence when they eventually came out of that dark age and developed an industrial society, so that they would eventually forget everything. Tagrea is now home to the Red Faction, which took control of the Stargate and DHD, and are using it to trade with other planets, and also with the Tagreans. Overview Resources Resources such as Naquadah, and other materials desired by the Goa'uld, have been depleted centuries ago, which caused the System Lord Heru'ur to depart the planet, leaving the population in a dark age. Tagrea is abundant with Anthracite, which was discovered by a Red Faction science team, and is used in their operations. Technology The Tagreans possessed a level of technology around the same as the Tau'ri at the time, as they had armored vehicles and weapons. They also possessed a sort of magnetic railway for transportation as well as defensive weapons on levitating Balloon platforms. They also had the capability to fire missiles into orbit, which were used to attack Prometheus during the first contact with the Tau'ri. History 2003 In 2003, during a test flight of the Prometheus, the Naquadria reactor buffer is damaged and the reactor begins to overload, forcing the crew to jettison the reactor. It detonates in a massive explosion, discharging an electromagnetic pulse that damages the ship, as well as major cities on the planet. The Prometheus lands on Tagrea with SG-1 leaving the ship, only to be confronted by a large military force, led by Commander Kalfas, and forced to disarm. They are brought into a city, where they meet Chairman Ashwan and his council. The team tells him about the Stargate but it turns out that the council believes it's a myth. After SG-1 leaves, the chairman talks with Commander Kalfas, who is skeptical of SG-1’s account of events. Back on the ship, the team looks over several historical documents, given to them by the council, but find nothing regarding the Stargate. Teal'c and Jonas then get access to the archive of the Tagreans (after inviting them to a dinner, much to Colonel Ronson's protest) but again turn up empty-handed. However, they notice a strange man, Tarek Solamon, who has watched and followed the two. He clandestinely tells them that he can help. Meanwhile, on the ship, O'Neill and Carter lead Ashwan and Kalfas on a tour. During dinner, it is revealed that the recorded history of the Tagreans only goes back 300 years because there was once a "dark age", a time of Goa'uld reign, that their ancestors desperately tried to erase all evidence of and forget it ever happened. Shortly after, Jonas and Teal'c lead a team into a desert in the north, where they eventually discover the planet's stargate. After hearing about this, Kalfas and a military contingent arrived at the location and secured the stargate, holding the group hostage. When Kalfas ignores Ashwan's orders to release them, Ashwan convinces the soldiers manning the batteries surrounding Prometheus to stand down, allowing it to launch and fly to the location where Kalfas is holding Jonas and Teal'c. Thanks to the help and courage of Ashwan, who convinces Kalfas’ soldiers to stand down, Kalfas is arrested. Although Kalfas had been arrested, his supporters begin to gain power, first by aiming to take control of the Tagrean Security Force. 2005 Kalfas' Loyalists begin to gain power in the Tagrean government, some pushing for reform and even attempting to have Ashwan removed from power. Supporters for Ashwan and his policies begin to dwindle. 2010 Tensions have escalated so far on the planet that civil war is close to becoming a reality, something Ashwan has feared for the last decade. The Tagrean Security Force is now made up entirely of Kalfas supporters. 2014 In 2014, the Lucian Alliance raided the planet, securing what little resources the Tagreans possessed. The Tau'ri were unable to help, and Ashwan lost even more support. 2015 Kalfas is freed and is put in total command of the Tagrean Security Force. 2016 After Alex Mason returned from the Skyriver galaxy, he knew that operating RF Forces on Earth would be a problem due to the presence of Stargate Command, and the presence of his rival and enemy Mark Anderson, so he ordered Red Faction troops to infiltrate the SGC, find a suitable planet in their database, and evacuate there. Shortly after all forces arrived, Lieutenant Johnson negotiated with the Tagrean leader, Ashwan, to take control of and relocate the Stargate in exchange for protection from outside forces and access to more advanced medicines. Ashwan immediately declined, but a prompt arrival of Commander Kalfas, stating that Ashwan is no longer the leader, had renewed negotiations. Ashwan managed to escape, and Kalfas agreed to the proposal from the Red Faction Lieutenant. To prevent Earth from being dragged into this matter, Ashwan contacted Stargate Command and informed them that burying the Stargate would be most preferable for his people, and demanded the SGC locked out the Tagrean address. Ashwan later went into hiding. Gallery tagrea1.png|Tagrean Capital City Category:Milky Way Planets Category:Red Faction Controlled